This invention relates in general to the generation of a parting zone or plane for separating a crystal structure into two or more separate pieces. More particularly, this invention relates to the generation of a parting zone in a crystal material, such as a diamond, where the parting zone so created is not the natural cleavage plane of the crystal structure.
Presently available methods of cutting diamonds include:
Cleaving along the natural cleavage plane of the diamond which limits the shapes into which the diamonds can be cut, causes loss of those segments which cannot otherwise be made into a commercial diamond structures, requires a great deal of time and skill, and creates the risk of substantial loss or lessening of the diamond's value if the split does not follow along the proper cleavage plane; and sawing methods which are slow, require a large kerf or with the risk of shattering.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a more versatile technique for cutting a crystal such as a diamond into two or more pieces.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide such technique that the risk of damage to the diamond during the process is reduced as compared to the present techniques that employ a saw.
It is a related purpose of this invention to provide such means and technique as require less highly skilled individuals, than now required.
It is a further purpose to provide a diamond cutting technique that can be completed more quickly than the total process that surrounds the present diamond cutting techniques.
Yet a further purpose is to provide such a technique which requires a smaller kerf that those methods which employ a saw and hence which results in less loss of diamond material.
Yet a further purpose is to generate a plane which simulates the crystal cleavage plane without the octahedral restrictions. In this fashion, a synthetic cleavage plane may be generated.